powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Broodwing
Broodwing is a three-eyed vampire bat-like alien who is encased in an artificial environment as demonstrated by the jar on his head. He served as the weapons dealer for the Troobians. Personality He is an emotionless yet ruthless criminal who cares about nothing except money. Biography He supposedly works for Emperor Gruumm, but has been known to work for other aliens as well. Halfway through the season, Gruumm got frustrated with Broodwing's expensive weapons that were ineffective against the rangers, and demanded free weapons from him, causing Broodwing to question his loyalties. He is often forced to play with Mora, much to his displeasure. Broodwing is the source of the rare Orangehead Krybots, as well as providing Gruumm with giant robots for his monsters and Blueheads. Broodwing also has control over a rare race of bats, whose bite can cause beings to grow huge. Shortly after the arrival of Omega Ranger, Gruumm began ordering Broodwing to provide his services while refusing to pay for them if his monsters cannot afford them. This did not sit well with Broodwing, whose main motivation has always been money, so he began plotting against Gruumm and attempted to conquer Earth first in order to one-up him. For a while, Broodwing was actually behind more attacks on Earth than Gruumm was. One of his assaults involved bringing the Dino Rangers from the past, planning to force them to do his bidding so he could destroy the SPD Rangers. When Cruger was kidnapped, Broodwing took advantage of this and invaded the Delta Base with the intent of using the Delta Command Megazord to destroy Newtech City. His plans nearly succeeded as the B-Squad was busy fighting the rogue A-Squad Rangers. However, the B-Squad defeated the A-Squad with the S.W.A.T. Megazord and Kat Manx and Boom were able to escape with help from R.I.C. and disable the Delta Command Megazord. They then confronted Broodwing and after he was judged guilty, finally contained him with the Canine Cannon. Notes * Unlike his Sentai counterpart, who was the main villain of Dekaranger, he was only second-in-command to Emperor Gruumm, who has no Sentai counterpart. * In the Power Rangers Dino Charge episode "Wishing For A Hero," Broodwing's bat-winged cape was combined with Beevil's head and chest armor and a generic body to make an unnamed prisoner on Sledge's Ship. * Broodwing can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in Power Rangers Ninja Steel, in the Warrior Dome where Galaxy Warriors is filmed. In these appearances, Broodwing doesn't have his head container. Appearances * Power Rangers S.P.D. **Episode 2: Beginnings (2) (First Appearance) **Episode 3: Confronted **Episode 5: Dogged **Episode 6: A-Bridged **Episode 7: Sam (1) **Episode 10: Stakeout **Episode 11: Shadow (1) **Episode 12: Shadow (2) **Episode 13: Abandoned **Episode 14: Wired (1) **Episode 18: Samurai **Episode 21: Messenger (1) **Episode 23: Zapped **Episode 24: Reflection (1) **Episode 25: Reflection (2) **Episode 26: S.W.A.T. (1) **Episode 27: S.W.A.T. (2) **Episode 28: Robotpalooza **Episode 29: Katastrophe **Episode 31: History **Episode 32: Impact **Episode 33: Badge **Episode 34: Insomnia **Episode 35: Wormhole **Episode 36: Resurrection **Episode 37: Endings (1) (imprisonment & Final Appearance) }} See Also References Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Villains Category:Troobian empire Category:PR Generals Category:Aliens Category:Monster Enlargers Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Bat Themed Villains